Defender Dragons
Defender Dragons, formerly known as Battle Dragons, are a group of dragons available in the game, Dragons: Rise of Berk. They can be obtained through collections that always involve collecting gears after winning a Fleet Mode battle. They will then be released from one of Drago's traps. These dragons fight better than others of the same species but have less good fish and wood collection stats. These dragons have been suited in metallic armor by Drago Bludvist and Eret, Son of Eret to build Drago's dragon army and enhance their performance in battle. At the end of the second film, these dragons are rescued and inhabit Berk. They briefly appear again in the graphic novel, The Serpent's Heir, as the Hooligans continue to remove the armor from Drago's Dragon Army members. Bonesnarl, however, did not want his helmet removed. List of Defender Dragons Boneknapper Battle Boneknapper - NBG.png Battle_Boneknapper_Juvenile.png Battle_Boneknapper_Teen.png Battle_Boneknapper_Adult.png Battle_Boneknapper_Titan.png Battle_Boneknapper_Valka_Titan.png ROB-BattleBoneknapper.JPG Changewing Battle Changewing - NBG.png Battle_Changewing_Juvenile.png Battle_Changewing_Teen.png Battle_Changewing_Adult.png Battle_Changewing_Titan.png Battle_Changewing_Valka_Titan.png Battle Changewing Promo.png Deadly Nadder Battle_Deadly_Nadder_-_NBG.png Battle_Deadly_Nadder_Juvenile.png Battle_Deadly_Nadder_Teen.png Battle_Deadly_Nadder_Adult.png Battle_Deadly_Nadder_Titan.png Battle_Deadly_Nadder_Valka_Titan.png Fireworm (Princess) Battle Fireworm Princess - NBG.png Battle_Fireworm_Princess_Juvenile.png Battle_Fireworm_Princess_Teen.png Battle_Fireworm_Princess_Adult.png Battle_Fireworm_Princess_Titan.png Battle_Fireworm_Princess_Valka_Titan.png ROB-DefenderFireworm.jpeg Battle Sliquifier and Fireworm Princess Promo.jpg Flightmare Battle_Flightmare_-_NBG.png Battle_Flightmare_Juvenile.png Battle_Flightmare_Teen.png Battle_Flightmare_Adult.png Battle_flightmare_titan.png Battle_Flightmare_Valka_Titan.png Battle Snaptrapper and Battle Flightmare.png ROB-DefenderFlightmare.jpeg Grapple Grounder Battle Grapple Grounder - NBG.png Battle_Grapple_Grounder_Juvenile.png Battle_Grapple_Grounder_Teen.png Battle_Grapple_Grounder_Adult.png Battle_Grapple_Grounder_Titan.png Battle_Grapple_Grounder_Valka_Titan.png Groncicle Battle Groncicle - NBG.png Battle_Groncicle_Juvenile.png Battle_Groncicle_Teen.png Battle_Groncicle_Adult.png Battle_Groncicle_Titan.png Battle_Groncicle_Valka_Titan.png Yggdrasil Day 1 Protection.jpg ROB-SnogWraithDefGronciclePromo.JPG Gronckle Battle Gronckle-RoB.png Battle_Gronckle_Juvenile.png Battle_Gronckle_Teen.png Battle_Gronckle_Adult.png Battle_Gronckle_Titan.png Battle_Gronckle_Valka_Titan.png Battle Nightmare and Battle Gronckle.png Hackatoo Battle Hackatoo - NBG.png Battle_Hackatoo_Juvenile.png Battle_Hackatoo_Teen.png Battle_Hackatoo_Adult.png Battle_Hackatoo_Titan.png Battle_Hackatoo_Valka_Titan.png ROB-DefenderHackatoo.jpeg Hideous Zippleback Battle_Hideous_Zippleback_-_NBG.png Battle_Hideous_Zippleback_Juvenile.png Battle_Hideous_Zippleback_Teen.png Battle_Hideous_Zippleback_Adult.png Battle_Hideous_Zippleback_Titan.png Battle_Hideous_Zippleback_Valka_Titan.png ROB-DefenderZippleback.JPG Hobblegrunt Battle Hobblegrunt - NBG.png Battle_Hobblegrunt_Juvenile.png Battle_Hobblegrunt_Teen.png Battle_Hobblegrunt_Adult.jpg Battle_Hobblegrunt_Titan.png Battle_Hobblegrunt_Valka_Titan.png Hotburple Battle Hotburple - NBG.png ROB-DefenderHotBurple.jpeg Monstrous Nightmare Battle Monstrous Nightmare-RoB.png Battle Nightmare and Battle Gronckle.png Raincutter Battle_Raincutter_-_NBG.png Ripwrecker (formerly known as Submaripper) Battle Ripwrecker - NBG.png ROB-DefenderRipwrecker.jpeg Rumblehorn Battle_Rumblehorn_-_NBG.png ROB-Gauntlet7-21-18.jpeg|Gauntlet Events 2018 ROB-Gauntlet8-1-19.jpeg|Gauntlet Events 2019 Scauldron Battle Scauldron - NBG.png Battle Scauldron Promo.png Scauldrons.png ROB-DefenderScauldron.jpeg Seashocker Battle Seashocker - NBG.png ROB-DefenderSeashocker.jpeg Scuttleclaw Battle_Scuttleclaw_-_NBG.png Shockjaw Battle Shockjaw - NBG.png ROB-DefenderShockjaw.PNG Skrill Battle_Skrill_-_NBG.png Battle Skrill Promo.png Sliquifier Battle Sliquifier - NBG.png Battle Sliquifier and Fireworm Princess Promo.jpg Sliquifier's Fire.png Smothering Smokebreath Battle_Smothering_Smokebreath_-_NBG.png Snafflefang Battle Snafflefang - NBG.png ROB-DefenderSnafflefang.jpeg Snaptrapper Battle Snaptrapper - NBG.png ROB-DefenderSnapteapper.JPG Battle Snaptrapper and Battle Flightmare.png Battle Snaptrapper Promo.png Stormcutter Battle Stormcutter - NBG.png ROB-Gauntlet2-17-19.jpeg Sweet Death Battle_Sweet_Death_-_NBG.png Sword Stealer Battle Sword Stealer - NBG.png Terrible Terror Battle Terrible Terror - NBG.png Battle Terrible Terrors.jpg Thunderclaw Battle Thunderclaw - NBG.png 5d242a70fb0f5eba4ac799e350d9f668.jpg tumblr_ndyntaKfU51rwnwqro7_r1_540.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-3043.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-3045.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-3044.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-3043.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-3042.jpg Thunderdrum Battle Thunderdrum - NBG.png Battle Thunderdrum Promo.png Thunderpede Battle Thunderpede - NBG.png ROB-DefenderThunderpede.jpeg Tide Glider Battle Tide Glider - NBG.png ROB-DefenderTideGlider.jpeg Timberjack Battle Timberjack - NBG.png Battle Timberjack Promo 1.png Typhoomerang Battle Typhoomerang - NBG.png Whispering Death Battle Whispering Death - NBG.png Battle Whispering Death Promo 1.png Battle Whispering Death Promo 2.png Windstriker Battle_Windstriker_-_NBG.png ROB-StonesliceDefWindstrikerPromo.JPG Woolly Howl Battle Woolly Howl - NBG.png ROB-DefenderWoollyHowl.jpeg References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Tamed Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Enslaved Dragons Category:The Serpent's Heir